Apparatus for measuring golf ball flight characteristics and club head swing characteristics are known. The golf ball or golf club head is marked with at least one contrasting area. The apparatus uses the contrasting area(s) to determine the characteristics.
One particularly troublesome aspect of past systems for measuring golf balls and clubs is calibration of the system. Improvements related to increased ease and speed of calibration are desirable. It is further desired that the calibration not hinder the portability of the apparatus. The apparatus should be easily movable to the most desirable teaching or club fitting locations, e.g., on an outdoor driving range or golf course fairway. In addition, the apparatus should be easily movable to various locations on the range or fairway. Furthermore, it is desirable to provide a method for calibrating such an apparatus that is fast, easy and accurate.